Sonic and Amy's Future Child
by Chaobaby95
Summary: REMAKE! Tails builds a future machine and goes to the future to meet a certain little female hedgehog who changes the life of Sonic and Amy. COMPLETED!
1. The Future Child

**OKAY, THIS IS A REMAKE OF THIS STORY!! I've decided to add up all the chapters and make them longer, so yeah, it's still going to be the same story, just in different chapters, and longer ones, too. **

**Disclaimer: I do- you know the effing disclaimer for this effing story. I do not own anything but sweet little Michelle!**

**---**

Today, you could see a ten-year old fox working on an experiment. He wiped the sweat off his face.

"Okay, I need to take a break, man, it has been so long since I have made an experiment!" Tails exclaimed. It has been 6 months since Cosmo died. The seed that Sonic gave Tails was a rose now. It was a pink rose. It was a beautiful and healthy rose.

"Hello Tails," said a voice that scared Tails to death.

"Whoa, who's there?" Tails asked, looking alert for the person.

"CHAO CHAO!!!" A chao came out and hugged Tails. Tails laughed.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Cream came out and giggled.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, but I just had to come see how you were doing." Cream said to Tails.

"Aww, thanks Cream, and you didn't disturb me, I'm just on my break now!" Tails replied.

"Really? That's great, because I was wondering if you could come with me to Amy's house, She made choclate chip cookies!" Cream asked Tails. Tails went googly eyed and said,

"Cookies..." Cream giggled and said...

"I'll take that as a yes," Cream said as she dragged Tails to the train to Station Square.

-- -- --

Tails, Cream and Cheese was walking down the street until they reached Amy's house. _DING-DONG!_ They rang the doorbell. It was Sonic that opened the door. "Hey guys!" Sonic said to them.

"Hi Sonic!" They said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said: Translation: Hi Sonic!! They came in and Tails smelled the delicious cookies Amy was making.

"Cookies..." Tails tried to run and get the cookies, but Cream held him back.

"Tails, I don't think they're done yet!" Cream said to Tails. Tails was screaming like a maniac. Cream was getting scared. Sonic pretty much freaked out.

"Okay..." Sonic said quietly.

"Um, Tails, you can lick the bowl if you want." Amy said to Tails.

"Yah!!" Tails begged for cookies, so Amy gave him the bowl. She went back to cooking.

Tails finished and calmed down.

"Okay, sorry about that." Tails apoligized.

"It's okay Tails." Sonic said calmly, but deep inside, he was still freaked out.

**-- --- --- AHH --- -- ---**

Tails went home and put the big screwdriver on the oh so huge nail. He got the big srewdriver from Manic, Sonic's brother. He laughed at the thought of what happened back then.

_**Flashback**_

Sonic called Manic and Manic answered in a weird french accent you do _not_ want to hear.

"_Hello, this is Manic and how may I help you?"_ Sonic freaked out. Manic sounded like he was a person from Paris with a very bad accent.

"Um, Hi Manic this is Sonic."

"Oh, hey bro, how are you doing?" Manic spoke in his normal voice.

"...Great...um, anyway, listen, Tails is making a Future machine and he needs one of those big screwdrivers." Sonic told Manic.

"...Okay! Be right there bye!" Manic said as he hung up.

Sonic hung the phone up and the doorbell rang.

"...Wow that was quick." Amy said as she opened the door and saw Manic carrying a _huge_ screwdriver. Amy was shocked. Manic came in as Amy went behind Sonic for protection.

"Whoa I never knew it was gonna be _that _big." Tails said as he took the big screwdriver away from Manic.

"Yep. What are you making anyways?" Manic asked.

"I'm making a future machine!" Tails replied. Manic smiled evilly at Sonic. Sonic was scared now.

"Well, tell me when you're done," Manic said as he left.

"Okay guys I'm going to finish the machine now. Bye!" Tails said to them as he left.

_**End of Flashback**_

Tails got the huge nail in the machine and it was finally done. "Oh yeah I'm the man...or fox...I AM FOX MAN. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails said as he did his victory dance.

Anways, ((cough)), he started up the machine, and it tranported him to the future, where he met a certain little girl.

"Hi hi," the little toddler said.

"Oh, hi, little one, what's your name? Mine is Tails," Tails asked.

"My name is Michelle. Are you from the past?"

"Yep!" His brain hatched a good idea. "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

"Would I!!"

"Haha, well come and step right into the portal of...The Future and the Present!!" Michelle giggled at the name. They both stepped into the portal and tranported them back to the past. Well, around Sonic's year.

"I can't wait to meet everyone in their younger ages!!" Michelle exclaimed. Tails laughed at her. She was so adorable!

**x.X.x.X.x**

Tails and Michelle was up and was eating breakfast.

"So...What's planned for today?" The little Michelle asked.

"Well, I was think that today we would go to your mom's house and meet her, and then try to _find _your dad." Tails responded, taking a bite of his buttered toast.

"Find?"

"Yes, find, we have to find him, because he's always on the run. Which makes Amy mad a little." Michelle giggled.

"Oh, okay. Oh, just to let you know, I have 1 brother and 2 sisters." Tails stopped in mid - bite**.(A/N: You know, because he stopped in the middle of biting,)**

"What! You have 3 siblings?!?"

"Yeah, why is that a problem for you?"

Tails stuttered. "Well - I..I didn't know...that they - did so much for a total 4 children. FOUR!" Tails shouted.

"Yep. Four children. Want me to name them?"

"Okay."

"Okay, well my brother's name is Flash, but we call him Speedy, I don't know why though. But anyway, my oldest sister, Melody, my second oldest sister, Emily, and then me! One big family!" Tails looked at her as if she had taken a speed drug and gone crazy.

"Wow. Th - That's.Just.Wow." Tails said, stopping after each word. The little pink and blue hedgehog giggled. They soon finished their breakfast, and Tails stated, "Well, time to meet your parents in their younger age!!"

"Yay!! I can't wait!" Michelle laughed and smiled big time. Tails couldn't help but smile too; Michelle was a child that can even make Shadow smile!

.X.x.X.x.X

Tails and Michelle was walking downs the street to Amy's house. They reached Amy's house and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tails and someone you should meet."

Amy opened the door and she saw Tails with a little girl that had pink fur with blue streaks in her hair.

"Okay, come in." Amy let them in.

She saw a clear shot of Michelle. She was wearing the red and white checkered dress and the ribbon in her quills/hair and she was still cute as a kitty - cat.

"Hi!" Michelle excitedly said to Amy.

"Hi! You're so cute!"

Michelle smiled. "Well Amy, can you guess who this is?" Tails asked Amy, sneaking in a sly grin.

Amy looked at Michelle for a minute to guess who she is. She kept thinking until a thought struck her.

"Oh.My.God." Amy said, stopping after each word. "I-is this my-our-Me and Sonic's Child!" Amy asked either both of them.

"Yep." Tails said. Amy was really surprised and happy.

"Oh, she is so cute!" Amy said.

"Yeah I know!" Tails replied.

"Is she going to see the others?" Amy asked him.

"Yea, first we're gonna see "Daddy." Tails laughed.

"Yay, Daddy!" Michelle cheered.

"Well, then, let's go!" Amy said as they went to find Sonic.

x.X.x.X.x.

They looked everywhere except the SS park. "You know, mommy, That's where daddy proposed to you!" Michelle told Amy.

"Really?" Amy said. "Yeah, at night with the _full moon_!" Michelle replied. Amy's eyes had shining stars in them.

Tails smiled about the conversation Amy and Michelle are having. He saw a blue streak go by.

"WAIT!" Tails yelled. The blue streak stopped. It was Sonic.

"Oh, hey Tails!" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic. I want you to meet someone!" Tails told him.

"Okay..." Sonic said slowly, curious about this "person" he was going to see.

"MICHELLE!" Tails shouted. Michelle came into view.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"Here is Sonic. Sonic, here is Michelle!" Tails told them. Michelle smiled. "Okay Sonic, try to guess who she is!" Tails told Sonic.

Sonic saw a clear shot of Michelle. _Lets see, Pink and blue, green eyes, red and white dress...red ribbon...OH MY GOD! _"T-Tails, when did you go in the future?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Last night." Tails smiled. "Why?" Tails asked.

"..." Sonic said nothing. Tails laughed a little.

"DADDY!" Michelle ran to Sonic and hugged him. Tails laughed louder. Sonic smiled a little. He couldn't resist the cuteness of Michelle.

_- - Okay, I can get used to this..- -_

**Okay, once again, this is a REMAKE! I hated my old one. I don't know why, I just did. So I hope you like this one better, because I do. :P**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Memories and Flashbacks

**Well, I hope all of you are enjoying my Remake :D**

**Don't own anything, belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team, but they don't own Sweet Lil' Michelle :)**

Sonic, Amy, Michelle, and Tails have went to Manic's house and it was weird there let me tell you...

They went to Maniac's house, it was pretty big. They went on the porch and rang the doorbell.

"Oh no, I don't want to be here," Sonic said as he started to leave.

"Oh no, you're staying here," Amy told him as she pulled him back, Sonic trying to free from her grip. He gave up as someone opened the door. It was Sonic's sister, Sonia.

"Hey, guys! Come in!" They did come in, soon they heard footsteps. Sonic tried to free from Amy's grip again. The sakura hedgehog gave Michelle to Sonia, as she tackled Sonic to the ground.

"Ack!" Sonic screamed.

"Aww!! She's so cute!! Where did you find her?" Sonia asked, admiring the little toddler's cuteness.

"Well, the future machine's done, and I just happened to find her there!" Tails said, ignoring the fact that Sonic and Amy was married in the future, and also that Michelle was their future child. Pretty smart Tails, but not smart enough for Manic.

"Let me guess - Sonic and Amy's future child?" Manic wondered.

"Will someone stop saying that?" Sonic rhecortically asked.

No one will ever will, Sonic," Amy told him. Sonic looked at her.

"You know, you are so evil!"

"I know," Amy said proudly, smiling.

"Can we go see Uncle Shadow now?" Sonic laughed of the saying, "Uncle Shadow".

"Yeah, Michelle, sure we can, right?" Sonic said, looking at the others. They sighed, nodded. "Yes!!"

"But! But, we have to go to Cream's house first, okay?" Tails said.

"Fine."

They went to Cream's house. Rang the doorbell, and Cream answered it.

"Oh, hi!!" Cream excitedly said. She saw a gilmpse of Michelle and she said, "Is this Michelle!?" They nodded.

"Ohh!! She is so 'kawaii'!! Which means, super cute, if you didn't know." They nodded, understanding the word, 'kawaii'.

"Cream, do you want to come with us to Shadow's house? It'd be nice to have an extra member on the, "Sonic and Amy's Future Child" trip!!" Tails laughed, Sonic rolled his eyes and sweatdropped.

"Of course I will! I want to see and hear what happens!" They nodded and went their way to Shadow's house. When they went there, it was very creepy, like Shadow had creepy things that are, well, related to him. Here are the things that were at Shadow's house.

1.There was knives

2.There was _very_ hot fire

3.There was the head chopper thingamajig

4.There was scary faces and real bats

5. _**Thriller **_was playing. Which scared the crap out of Cream.

When they were there, They rang the doorbell, which had creepy decorations on it, like spider webs. The door opened with _no one _there, they went in the room and all the lights were off, except one room. So they went there, and they saw a...bucket.

"Who puts a bucket in a middle of an empty room?" Amy asked.

"Maybe the bucket is full of bloody worms and bugs, and the blood is colored green," Sonic replied.

"Or maybe it is full of zombies, and they're waiting, for you," Amy backfired.

"Or maybe it is a portal waiting for a blue hedgehog, and a pink one." Tails told both of them. Michelle freed from Cream's grip and looked in the bucket.

Shadow suddenly popped out of no where, wearing a black cape. "What are you doing? You know you can't look in the bucket of blood! Wait a minute, who are you?" Shadow asked Michelle.

"I am Sonic and Amy's child...well...in the future that is!" Michelle replied.

"Oh really?" Shadow smiled evilly and evilly shot a leer at Sonic.

"Oh no, I'm outta here." Sonic said to himself, ready to leave.

"Daddy." Michelle yelled out with a cute voice.

Sonic paused. He could not resist that little cry from Michelle. _Darn it, why must Michelle be so cute._ Sonic thought. Then he thought of something else. He went in front of Michelle and picked her up... then started to leave.

"Hey wait! Where are we going now?" Amy asked as she followed Sonic, and Shadow, Tails, Cream, and Cheese followed them.

**.x.X.X.x**

Shadow, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Amy, and Michelle were walking to their houses, since it was getting late.

Michelle was talking about how things changed in the future. Michelle was done talking about Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Tikal, Tails and Cream, and how Cosmo came back. Now she was talking about Knux and Rouge.

"Well, what happened was, Knuckles and Rouge is _friendlier _in the future!" Everyone knew what she meant, so they stayed out of it. Michelle giggled a little. They were all at their house and they will go to Knux and Rouge tomorrow.

**X.xx.X**

It was morning as the sunlight shined all of Station Square. Amy was making breakfast for Michelle while Sonic was watching MTV.

"Here you go, Michelle." Amy said as she placed cereal in front of Michelle.

"Thank you, mommy." Michelle said politely. Amy smiled at her and fixed herself some cereal, too. Sonic was watching TV, or to be precise, MTV.

"Coming on MTV is _Natsu No Hi _but in english it is _In the End of Summer_ for the summer love! Enjoy!"

_That summer day we spent together_

_was glaring brightly_

_In the sky of new wind,_

_we spent a precious moment together_

_That night, when I couldn't forget the sadness_

_I was feeling happiness_

_from the smiling face and the bit sullen face_

_after your gentle hug_

Sonic smiled. He had thought that he had heard this song from somewhere.

_I wish our hands would not be seperated_

_The country side we walked together_

_The summer day we spent together_

_wrapped within the bright season_

_disapeared in the sky_

Michelle danced a little to the beat of the song. Amy laughed a little.

_That starry night we looked together_

_sparkles one by one_

_All the memeries with you_

_are each, precious treasure_

_Even the most beautiful images_

_would one day fade color_

_You are the one_

_who told me the importance to move on_

_your weaknesses, the dreams I've seen_

_I would want to value them each and start walking on_

_The summer day we spent together_

_wrapped within the bright season_

_disapeared in the sky_

_The summer day we spent together_

_was glaring brightly_

"And we will be back right after these commercials." The MTV guy said as the commercials came on. Michelle went back to eating her cereal. Amy was done and she washed the dishes, then sat down with Sonic and watched MTV. Michelle was done and left the bowl on the table and she sat on Sonic's lap as the show came back on.

"And we're back with MTV. Next song is "Life is a Highway by the Rascal Flatts!! Enjoy!"

_Life is A Highway, I'm Wanna Ride it All Night Long!_

_If You're Going My Way_

_I wanna Drive it All night Long!!_

They heard the rest of the song, and soon went to sleep.

**xx...The Next Morning...xx**

Amy was dreaming of how it would be in the future.

_Dream_

Sonic and Amy was in the wedding. Amy was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. She had a flower crown and white gloves. She looked so beautiful. Sonic was in a tuxedo, and boy, did he look hot!

Then she dreamt of her singing in a concert. She was singing _It's Gonna Be Love_ by Mandy Moore.

_**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby **_

Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right

It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love

Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough

Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  


_**The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever **_

It's gonna be love

Love needs time now or never

Its gonna be love

You really got to believe  
it's gonna be strong enough

Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE

It's gonna be Love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you

It's gonna be real

It's gonna be love 

_Dream end_

Then Amy woke up and saw it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Wow, I guess I sing awesome in the future!" Amy said to herself as she went back to sleep.

**x.X.X.x**

They all woke up and ate breakfast and then got ready. Sonic was wearing, well, nothing, as usual. But he was wearing a green jacket. Amy was wearing a different wardrobe instead of that dress. Amy was wearing a light blue T - shirt that says "Yeah whatever blah blah blah" and a white skirt. She was wearing a light blue headband and she wore silver bracelets instead of gold, and she wore white sandals. She looked nice, actually. it fits her pretty well.

Michelle was wearing a sunflower dress and had a fake sunflower bow for her hair/quills, and yellow sunflower sandals. She looked cuter than anybody could be!

They were now walking down the street, on their way to Knuckles's house. In a few minutes, they got to Knuckles house. They rang the doorbell and Tikal opened the door.

"Oh, hello friends, please, come in," Tikal said politely as she let them in the house. When they came in, they saw Knuckles and Rouge fighting, as usual.

Sonic sighed. "They are fighting again?" He asked.

"Yes, they are..." Tikal changed the subject. "Oh! I heard that Tails finished his future machine, and he brought something," Tikal said. Sonic smiled and put Michelle down while he was carrying her. "Aww she's so cute! I heard that she was Sonic an-"

"Don't even say it!" Sonic said before Tikal could say Sonic and Amy's future child. Tikal laughed at him.

"No, I am better tha - Awww look at the cute child!" Rouge said, changing the subject and stopping the fight as she went in front of Michelle and picked her up.

Knuckles scoffed at the awwing Rouge.

"Who is that anyways?" Knuckles asked.

"If you had listened to Tails then you would have known by now!" Tikal said.

"Do you want to know a good thing, Knuckles?" Michelle said.

"Um, Sure..." Knuckles said slowly.

"Um, Michelle, hold on. Rouge, I would put Michelle down, or give her to me, you'll see why." Sonic said. Rouge gave Michelle to Sonic, but she was confused. "Okay, now go."

"Okay, Knuckles and Rouge get married in the future!" Michelle proudly said.

Knuckles eye was twitching, Rouge looked like if she was to kill, and Tikal was scared of Rouge. Then after a while, Rouge fainted, Knuckles took Michelle away from Sonic, and Tikal went behind Shadow. The red echidna put Michelle in a cage and Michelle was shivering scared.

"Okay, I have a question...What kind of ring do I give Rouge?" Knuckles asked.. Sonic thought was the stupidest question, of course, a moron like him would ask.

"Okay, um, you give her a _BIG _and _**green**_ emerald!" Michelle said. Rouge woke up at the sound of emerald. She got up and pushed Knuckles aside and unlocked all the locks with a key that came out of nowhere...if you know what I mean!

"You mean the Master Emerald?" Rouge said full of love...for the emerald, that is. Michelle nodded.

"I...give...Rouge...The master emerald?" Knuckles said ready to kill someone.

"Daddy!" Michelle said. Sonic ran up to her, picked her up, and ran for his life, and the others ran along with him as Knuckles screamed, while Rouge was full of hearts!

**X.x.x.X**

Sonic, Amy, Michelle, Tikal, Shadow, Tails, and Cream were walking down to their houses. And Sonic is going to sleep at Amy's house...again!

"Well, I need to go home, because I have to be at my house by 9:00! Bye!" Cream told them as she waved to her friends and went to her house.

"Me too, I mean, I can stay up until it's 1:00 in the morning, but I'm getting tired, see you guys," Tails stated as he went to the train station to the Mystic Ruins.

"I need to go protect the emerald now, since Knuckles is at his house for the day, so bye!" Tikal said as she went to the train for the Mystic Ruins, too.

"Yeah...I'm just going back to my house. Bye." Shadow said as he ran back to his creepy, white, torn - up house.

Sonic, Michelle, and Amy was going back to Amy's house. Amy's house looked nice. It was a two story house, it was painted light blue with dark blue shutters, and it had a balcony at the back of the house. (Like Chris Thorndike's balcony, but a little smaller.) They went inside and Michelle took a little explore around the house. She stopped when she saw the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It was a lilac/lavender rose and it shoned beautifully by the pale moonlight rays.

Michelle awed at it's beauty. Sonic saw her looking and smiling at the rose that Sonic gave Amy when he came back from Chris's world. Sonic picked Michelle up so she could see it better.

"Wow, that sure is pretty! I wonder where she got it." Michelle wondered aloud.

"I gave it to her." Sonic replied.

"You did? When?" Michelle asked, ready to hear Sonic's story.

"Well, it all started when I was going to Amy's house..." Sonic started.

_**Flashback**_

Amy ran to Sonic only ten feet away.

"Hi!" Sonic greeted Amy.

"Well? What took you so long? I was worried! I wondered...if you were ever going to come back. It scared me...to think that...if you were never going to come back! Then after a while I waited for you to come, but you never did! I didn't know where you were! I couldn't stand knowing. I told myself...that I should give up hope, I was covinced...that you forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! But then I realized...that you would never abandon me. I decided that I would wait for you...even if it took the rest of my life to see you again...and now you're here. Oh, I'm so glad to finally have you back Sonic, it's such a wonderful feeling! I don't think I've ever been happy as I am now!" Amy started crying. Then she finished with, "Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy finished and soon enouph, she saw Sonic walking to her, bending down to his knees and showing her a beautiful lilac rose. Sonic winked at her and said,

"Don't you worry Amy, I never will!" Sonic told her. Amy cried some more, but happily, and she hugged Sonic as the morning sunshine rose and shone on the two happy couple.

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonic told the story to Michelle and when he ended, he saw Michelee sleeping, but she was smiling in her sleep. He took her to her room and put Michelle on her bed.

He went back downstairs and smiled at the rose.

"One day Amy, I will tell my feelings to you...that I love you," he said as he went to sleep on the couch since he decided it would be comfortable for him. The moon shone on Amy's house and it shone on the rose, making it more pretty, and forever will Sonic and Amy's love will hold.

**X.xx.X**

**Sappy ending, I know, but I did my best on fixing things, and using different songs, and deleting songs, and more!! I will always love this chapter the most, because it's really funny for me and romantic at the same time. **

**Review for me:)**


	3. Miracles CAN Happen after all

**Well, I just decided I update this story since I already have the whole story on the other Microsoft. ...Yeah, but guess what I'm working on..?**

**The sequel to Don't Leave Me Sonic!! It's been a while, I know, but I've had writer's block, so don't blame me. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anyone but sweet lil' Michelle Hedgehog.**

**Enjoy!! ♥**

**--Miracles can Happen after all...**

It has been two weeks and Tails thought they could have a party, just for fun! Michelle was running like a maniac around the house, only because she was really hyper and she wanted candy.

"Can I have some candy? Can I, Can I, CAN I?" Michelle asked, overly hyper.

"Uhh, sure. It's on the table over there..." Sonic told her, pointing to the table which was filled with sweets. Michelle went to the table and started eating all the candy. Then Tails came in and he was carrying a huge chocolate bar! Michelle's eyes shrunk.

"I-Is that for m-me?" Michelle stuttered, hoping it's for her.

"Yep, here you go!" Tails said as he gave her the candy bar and Michelle started eating it and her mouth...well, actually her face was getting covered with chocolate. Everyone laughed at her as she ate the whole thing.

**-x-c-c-x-**

It was getting late and everybody left at Amy's house except Sonic. He was cleaning up the place and Amy was helping him. When Sonic went to the kitchen, he saw Michelle sleeping on the floor, apparently still covered in chocolate. Sonic smiled and picked her up. He took her upstairs and put her into bed.

When he went back downstairs, he saw Amy sleeping on the floor while cleaning up some party favors. Sonic picked her up and put her into bed. He went back to the living room and laid down on the couch. Then he went to sleep and started to dream about all the good times that him and Amy had together at the last 6 months.

_**Dreams**_

(I will name the episodes so you know which episode it is.)

_**Amy on the beach, episode 9.**_

"Here's a good luck charm bracelet to protect you from the sea!" Amy said to Sonic, holding out the bracelet as if she was giving it to him. Sonic looked at the bracelet, then at Amy and he said,

"You made this for me?" Sonic asked, certainly surprised she had made such a wonderful thing for him to have.

_**Cruise Blues, episode 20.**_

"Is this a dream?" Amy asked, her eyes filled with wonder, yet somehow with happiness also.

"What are you saying Amy, I have always been paying attention to you! You look really cute when you use your hammer!" Sonic said to Amy.

_**Battle tornament, I don't know what episode it is, but you probably know what it is.**_

"I never thought that this would happen...me against Sonic!" Amy said, with a saddened face.

_**Memories of the Wind, Episode 52**_

"Don't you worry Amy, I never will!" Sonic told her with bravery in his heart.

_**Sonic's concerns, epi. 78...or 77...IT'S THE EPISODE BEFORE THE EPISODE COSMO DIED!**_

_Sonic, it's you, you saved me, I knew you would. _Amy thought as the two hedgehogs got deeper in the water, then a bubble formed around them.

"Amazing..." Sonic said as the two looked in each other's eyes.

"Something's out there protecting us, Sonic!" Amy said as the two got out of the planet of water., smiling happily as they floated.

_**Ending Dream**_

Sonic smiled as he dreamt more and more memories of the past 6 months ago.

Then when it was morning, Sonic woke up at the sound of a phone ring. He got up and answered the phone. It was Tails. The fox was saying that Michelle had to leave soon...soon enough to be today! Sonic was a little depressed, but shook it off.

"Okay Tails, Thanks for telling me...bye." Sonic said as he hung up the phone, and when he turned, he saw Michelle. Close to tears.

"Do I have to leave soon?" Michelle asked, on the verge of tears.

"Today..." Sonic said. Michelle went up to him and hugged him, and Sonic returned the hug. Amy heard the converstation they were having and started crying a little. Sonic heard crying and let go Michelle. He went in the living room and saw Amy sitting down on the floor, crying. He went up to her and hugged her, and she hugged him back. Michelle went up at the two hugging hedgehogs and joined in the hedgehog's hugs.

Then later on when Michelle was in her room, crying. Amy and Sonic came in the room and sat down on the bed.

"Michelle, please don't be sad." Amy told her.

"I am trying to, but I can't. I don't want to leave here. I want to stay here and learn more about you guys," Michelle said, still crying.

"Michelle, as much as I also want to learn about the future...I don't know what to do, seriously. But in the future, somehow, your parents and friends are probably wondering where you are," Sonic said, trying to be as calm as possible. The little toddler sighed. But when Sonic said 'parents', it made her smile.

"You know what? You don't have to miss me. You'll see me again. Like you said, daddy. My parents are YOU. YOU are MY parents. So...just wait a couple years, or maybe until 1, 2 weeks from today, you guys will be together, and then a couple years later...KABAM!! You have me." Amy laughed and patted Michelle on the head.

"You are so cute."

"I know; I'm irresistable!!" Sonic smiled. They all heard a voice. And that was Tails.

"But JUST to let you know...I have...siblings."

"...Please don't tell me you have ten." Sonic took a guess. Amy looked at him as if he just killed hios best friend. "What?"

Michelle giggled. "No, I have three. Which makes a total four...Wow, you guys must love each other like crazy." Sonic and Amy blushed furiously. Michelle laughed. "Let me say the names. The oldest are Melody and Flash, but we call Flash, Speedy, I don't know why, though. The next one is Emily, and then me."

"So we have like...all of you in like, one minute?" Sonic guessed again. Amy went crazy.

"WHAT THE HECK!!" Michelle laughed.

"NO!! You wait for like a year, and then you do **that **again. Goodness, daddy, you have like, a wild imagination." Sonic smiled. "And if you have like all of us in one minute, or on the same day, then that would be like...5 hours of **it.**" Sonic widened his eyes.

"Let's stop talking about THAT now, okay?"

"Yes...please do. Before Sonic's wild imagination starts working again," Amy said, still freaked out about Sonic's comment. Sonic smiled at her. Michelle giggled. They all heard a voice. It was Tails.

"Michelle, it's time to go!"

"Oh, I wish I didn't have to leave so soon," Michelle said and then she smiled. "But one day...you'll see me again." Amy and Sonic smiled also. They went downstairs and outside. Michelle stepped in the portal and waved. "Bye, I'll miss you!" Michelle said as she disappeared in the future. Amy hugged Sonic and smiled.

"I really hope we see her again." Amy said as she started crying. Sonic returned the hug smiling as he replied,

"Don't worry Amy, we will."

**0.x.0**

It has been two weeks since Michelle left. It was morning and Amy woke up. Sonic was at _his _house, cause he decided to take a break from Amy's house. Sonic and Amy had been very close friends after these two weeks. It had been a long time since Michelle came. Amy went in the shower and washed herself. After she was done, she put on a light purple dress with a violet headband and sandals. Her hair was past her shoulders now. She made a choice to let her hair grow a little longer. It was wavy too.

She went downstairs and in the kitchen to make some breakfast. She was having cinnamon and brown sugar toast. After she was done, she washed the dishes, went in the living room, and sat down on the couch. She turned on the T.V, and she watched the weather.

"Today is going to be a beautiful day with birds chirping and fresh plants and flowers. Tonight is supposed to be full moon, too! Have a good week everyone!" The weatherman happily said.

_Hey, didn't Michelle say that Sonic's supposed to propose to me at the park full moon? Ah, must be at least another year...I'll go to the park tonight, just to be sure._ Amy thought.

Amy changed the channel and put on Nickelodean. On it was Spongebob Squarepants. After awhile of watching it, she turned it off and called Cream to have a chat. After two rings, Cream's mother picked up.

"Hello?" Vanilla said.

"Hi, Vanilla, it's Amy, can I talk to Cream?"

"Of course, Amy, hold on for a second."

"Okay." After 10 seconds, Cream answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cream, it's Amy!"

"Oh, hi, Amy, how are you doing?"

"Good, you?"

"Same, what gave you the chance to call me?"

"Ah, I just wanted to talk to my best friend, that's all!"

"Aw, Amy, I'm so happy!" Cream giggled a little.

After a while of talking on the phone, the two friends said bye to each other and hung up.

_Hmm, What should I do next? _Amy thought. She got out her list of things to do, and checked. _Hmm let's see, I took a shower, made some breakfast, watched T.V, and talked to Cream...Go shopping? No, I did that yesterday, Go to the park? No, I'm doing that tonight... _Amy kept thinking and checking the list when the phone rang. She answered it and it was Sonic.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy, it's me Sonic!"

"Hi Sonic! What are doing?"

"Nothing, just talking to you. Say, did you hear the weather this morning?"

"Yes, I did! It's supposed to be beautiful today and tonight!"

"Yep, well, I was wondering if you want to go to the park tonight, I've got something to ask you anyways," He said. Amy's eyes widened.

_Maybe it's actually tonight..._

"Amy?"

"Oh! Uh, yes! Tonight at the park!" Amy stuttered. Sonic laughed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8:00, how that sound?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Cool, see you tonight, bye!"

"Bye," Amy said as they both hung up. Amy was quite surprised. _Michelle might be right, maybe it isn't a year, maybe it's tonight, I mean, Sonic did say he wanted to say something to me..._ Amy was confused big time. She shook it off and decided to go outside for awhile.

_**Miracles Happen**_

_**Miracles Happen**_

_**You Showed me Faith is not Blind**_

_**I don't need Wings to Help me Fly**_

_**Miracles Happen**_

_**Miracles Happen**_

Amy went back home after 6 hours of being outside, because it was so nice and warm outside. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00. Amy was getting a little nervous. Sure, she actually _wanted_ this, but it was the first time she had went out with Sonic. She went in her room and looked in her wardrobe, full of clothes. She looked to find something cute, or pretty, or anything like that. She found a light purple dressed, with green trimmed on the bottom. She put that on with a pair of black sandals. She put make - up on, and did her hair a little more nicely. She looked very nice, actaully.

_**I can't imagine, living my life without you now**_

_**Not ever having you around**_

_**We found our way out (On you I can depend)**_

_**Don't have to look back**_

_**To realize how far we've come**_

_**There are a million reasons**_

_**I'm looking up**_

_**I Don't want this to End**_

She sat down on the couch and turned on Nickelodean, she watched the same show until it was 7:30. She decided to have something to eat before her date.

She opened the fridge and saw that Strawberry Shortcake she have been saving. She took a piece and ate it.

_**Nothing,**_

_**Nothing should ever bring you down**_

_**Knowing, what goes around, what comes around**_

_**You showed me Faith is not Blind**_

_**I don't need Wings to help me Fly**_

_**Miracles Happen, once in a While**_

_**When You Believe**_

_**Miracles Happen**_

_**You showed me Dreams, Come to Life**_

_**That taking a Chance on us was Right**_

_**All things will come**_

_**With a little time, when you believe**_

When she was finished, she looked at the clock. It was 7:45. She went to the freezer and got herself some Vanilla Ice Cream.

_**There is no question, we found the missing pieces**_

_**Our picture is complete**_

_**It's falling into place**_

_**It's faliing into place**_

_**This is our moment, you and I are looking up**_

_**Someone is watching over us**_

_**Keeping me close**_

_**Closer to you everyday**_

When she finished, she looked at the clock once again. It was 7:55. She got up, washed the dishes, and waited outside. After about five minutes, she saw a blur blur coming. She smiled and saw the True Blue hedgehog. Sonic smiled and asked her,

"You ready?" Amy nodded. Sonic picked her up and ran to the park.

_**Nowhere**_

_**Nowhere on Earth I'd rather be**_

_**No one, can take this away from you and me**_

_**You showed me Faith is not Blind**_

_**I don't need Wings to help me Fly**_

_**Miracles Happen, once in a while**_

_**When you believe**_

_**You showed me Dreams come to Life**_

_**That Taking a Chance on us was Right**_

_**All things will come, with a little time**_

_**When you Believe**_

When they got to the park, Sonic set Amy down, and they walked for a while.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Amy asked. Sonic smiled and gave her a red rose he had been hiding.

"How 'bout you find out yourself?" He winked at her.

_**When you Believe**_

_**The Soul is a Shining Light**_

Amy twirled the rose around and smiled. Then she saw something shiny on a tiny leaf. It was a ring! Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

_**When you Believe**_

_**And the Heart is the Will to Fight**_

The ring had a rose-shaped diamond at the top, and there was tiny little studs of diamonds leading to it. _I don't believe it...Michelle was right._

Amy started to cry happily and hugged Sonic tight.

_**You can do anything**_

_**Don't be Afraid**_

"Okay Amy, Stop hugging, you get the point!!" Sonic said, trying to breathe. But deep down inside, he was enjoying it. Amy let go of him and apoligized. Sonic smiled and held both of her hands. Amy smiled at him and stared at his eyes.

_**We're gonna find our Way**_

_**Miracles Happen**_

_**Miracles can Happen**_

_**Miracles Happen**_

_**Miracles can Happen**_

Sonic pulled Amy closer and closer until their eyes closed, brought their lips closer together, until it was brought up as a sweet kiss.

_**You showed me Faith is not Blind**_

_**I don't need Wings to help me Fly**_

_**Miracles Happen, once in while**_

_**When you Believe, Miracles Happen**_

The kiss wasn't anything intense or mushy, or anything like that. It was a real first kiss. They pulled away and smiled. Sonic put the ring on Amy's finger and she squealed as she hugged him again. This time, Sonic laughed and hugged her back. They stayed like that for almost for what it seems like an eternity. Now that Sonic has confessed his real feelings tawrds Amy...they may never part, ever again.

_**You showed me Dreams come to Life**_

_**That taking a Chance on us was Right**_

_**All things will come, with a little time**_

_**When you Believe...**_


	4. The Most Wonderful Moments of the Year

_**Uh-oh...**_

It has been 2 months now, and Sonic and Amy did had gotten married about 5 years ago, and at their honeymoon, everyone knows what happened…Sonic and Amy did **that!** The doctor told Amy that she was pregnant. Amy was freaked out at first, but then got over it. Sonic _almost _fainted, but thankfully, Amy and the doctor caught him in time. Amy was so happy to be with Sonic for almost about...5 years. She had a wonderful life, too, and she hopes to have a longer life with him, too.

_**5 months later...**_

Amy was getting really scared now, her tummy had gotten a lot bigger, and she has only 2 more months left. When Sonic saw her scared; he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. He knew what she was scared about. He was also scared, but told her,

"Amy, it's alright to be scared, it happens all the time, the truth is...I'm scared too..."

"You are?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I bet all the other people out there, or girls, are scared too!"

"Yeah... Thanks Sonic, I'm really glad we're together!" They both hugged for a long time.

_**2 months later...uh oh...**_

Amy was now fully pregnant. Amy was really scared, but what soothed her is this song in her head called _Crush by Mandy Moore.. _Then later in the 1st week, Amy's stomach started aching. She screamed and yelled for help. Sonic came in and picked Amy up, and went to the hospital. Sonic got to the Station Square Hospital in a second and shouted,

"We need help, this girl is having a baby!" Then all the nurses and doctors brought a wheelchair for Amy to sit in. When they to the emergency room, Sonic asked if he could call somebody, but then he said 'never mind, I got a cell phone.'

"Sonic?" Amy brought up.

"Yeah Amy?" He said softly.

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be, ok? I'm calling our friends, and everything will be alright," Sonic calmly told her. Amy smiled weakly. Sonic started to cry a little, but quickly wiped it away. Amy started crying too. Sonic opened his phone, and called his best friend.

_**Tails POV.**_

I was working on a experiment, and no, it's not the future machine again, it's just a normal experiment, like a plane or something. Then my phone rang. I answered it and it was Sonic.

"Hi Sonic-What?-WHAT!?-Okkay-Yeah-I'll be there!-Okay bye!" I said and panicked at the same time. I hung up the phone and thought about what he said. _Okay, Calm down Tails, Sonic wants you there, and Amy is having a baby...OH MY GOD, I GOTTA GO TO THE HOSPITAL FAST!_ I saw outside and it was raining, but lightly. I grabbed my jacket, and went outside. I twirled my two tails so I could fly. When I got to the hospital, I went in front of the doors and opened them.

_**Normal POV.**_

Tails shouted, "What room is Sonic and Amy at?!"

One of the nurses said, "Rm. A5!"

"Okay thanks!" Tails counted rooms on the first floor."A1, A2, A3, A4, A5! Here it is. Whoa, manners first." Tails mentally slapped himself for saying that. He knocked on the door, and he heard someone say 'come in!' Tails came in and peeked in thne door. All he could see is something blue.

"Hi, Tails."

"Whoa, Sonic! You scared me!" Sonic just laughed.

"Oh, How's Amy doing?" Tails asked, crossing his fingers and hoping she's okay.

"She's doing fine, but she's a little scared."

"Oh okay...Sonic? Are you ok?"

"Me? Oh, yeah I'm just...fine."

"Are you sure? Cause you sounded scared and worried when you talked to me on the phone." Sonic's eyes were watering now.

"I-I'm fine." Tails could tell he's not fine. He doesn't usually act like this. Usually, when he's not fine, he just go to his room and lets it out, but now he is almost ready to cry in front of his best friend.

"Sonic...you know you don't have to hide your feelings from me, I know this is hard, it's happened to everybody, and...if I were you, I'd be scared too! But you don't have to hide your own feelings...If I were you...I would cry too," Tails told him, crying a little. Sonic tried to stop crying, but he couldn't hold the tears back, so he cried.

"Tails, I have never felt this scared in my life."

"I know Sonic, it's because you're always brave, and...it's just hard, Sonic. I mean, everyone can be scared! Eggman can be scared, and even Shadow can be scared. _Everyone_ has emotions, Sonic. They can be happy, sad, mad, scared, nervous, every single emotion that anybody can have. So you don't have to hide your emotions, Sonic." Tails finished. Sonic cried some more and hugged his best friend. Tails hugged back. Tails smiled. "But you know? You'll be able to see Michelle again! But one time, when I was about...4, my mom just got in a fight with my dad, but they always fight, but while she was trying to get out of her crying, she told me something about how she was having me," Sonic laughed. "I know! Totally weird, but anyway, she told me when she was having me, like when I was going to be born, she said this, 'One day, you will meet a beautiful girl, and you will be married, and when you have...well you know what I mean," Sonic laughed again. "And when she has that baby...you get this feeling inside that you might've thought that your heart just got bigger and stronger, you'll both get that one special feeling again, you know what it is?" Sonic shook his head no.

"**Love,** love is that one special feeling of all the emotions, it's a powerful feeling too. You can never get rid of it.' and that's what my mother told me, and hopefully Amy heard that too, but remember that Sonic, okay?" Sonic nodded, feeling better, but still crying.

Just then, the doctor came.

"Ah, what's going on here?" He said, putting his gloves on, getting ready to give Amy birth.

"Oh, we're just talking, trying to calm both of us down.

"Well that's good to hear. Now, is Miss Rose ready?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Sonic said, Tails laughed. "I'll go ask her," Sonic ordered. Sonic went in the very, bright white room and got in front of Amy.

"Amy? Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"I-I think so." Sonic held her hand and kissed her on the forehead, his tears falling on her face.

"Don't be scared, okay?" Amy nodded.

"At least you're here, Sonikku, because I wouldn't know what to do without you!" Sonic smiled. Then the doctor came in and said,

"Are we ready now? Because I've got an appointment at 7:00, and it is now...6:35."

"Yeah I think so."

"Okay good."

_**A Few Moments Later...**_

Tails was awakened by the sound of a crying baby. "NO MOM, NOT THE HAT! Whoa! It was just a dream." Then Tails heard the crying. "Wait...OH MY GOSH! Sonic!" Then his face smacked the door. "...OW! That hurt! But I'm okay...whoa!" Someone opened the door, and it was the doctor.

"Well, that was easy, Amy just gave birth to a healthy baby girl! Now I have to go get ready for my appointment!" He stated as he went into the employee room.

"Wait! Can I go in?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!" Tails went in the room slowly, cause the crying has stopped and he didn't want to wake the baby up. "Hello?"

"Hi Tails!" Sonic said.

"Hi...is the baby...awake?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, can I see her?"

"Yes." Sonic laughed. He took away the baby from Amy and showed her to Tails.

"Oh my god..." The baby resembled so much of Michelle. Pink fur with the little bit of blue on the tip of the quills. Tails smiled and put his finger on the baby's tummy. She smiled and giggled a little, then fully opened her eyes to reveal a forest green.

"Hi Michelle," Tails said softly. Amy smiled and put her arms around Sonic's neck. "Can I hold her?" Tails asked them.

"Sure." Tails got on a chair and Sonic gave Tails the baby. Tails held it gently.

"Tails, you were right, I am having this 'special' feeling. So.. I'm glad you came."

"Ah, no problem." Then they all laughed. They were all so glad to have Michelle back.

**5 more years later...**

It had been 5 years after since Michelle was born. Now Michelle was 5 years old. Everyone has really changed! Cream has grown a lot taller now! She just had her sweet 16 yesterday, and it was a lot of fun. Cream was wearing a white T-shirt and a maroon skirt, and a maroon bow for her ears, and white sandals! And on her shirt it said, 'GO BCMS' In a maroon color. BCMS means Boardman Center Middle School, where she used to go to school when she was in middle school. and on the back it said, 'Boardman Spartans' which is the name of the football team.

Rouge was wearing a white, long, silky dress and she was wearing that were white.

Amy was wearing a white dress with blue flower patterns on it. She was wearing a blue headband and blue sandals to match.

Michelle was wearing the same red and white checkered dress with the red ribbon and red sandals.

Everyone was at the beach to have fun. Sonic is just going to hang on the beach, sure, he's not afraid of water anymore, but he just felt like hanging out on the sand.

Everyone laid out their beach towels, and everyone, except Sonic, went into the ocean. Sonic put on his sunglasses and laid down on his beach towel.

After a while of swimming, Amy got out of the water, and laid on her beach towel, while resting her eyes also. She opened her eyes to see her daughter, Michelle, having fun with her friends, Nikki and Lynn, which were Knuckles and Rouge's twin daughters.

Amy smiled at the children.

_They are so cute, Michelle and her friends reminds me of how me and Cream did when we were young. But it's been 5 years now...me and Sonic are finally together._

Sonic saw her staring at the children. He smiled and got up. He got behind Amy, sat down, and kissed her on the forehead. Amy jumped a little, but then smiled when she saw Sonic. She got on top of him and Sonic laughed. Amy kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. Cream saw Sonic and Amy sharing a sweet kiss.

_I'm so glad everyone's together...It feels like it had been 5 minutes instead of 5 years,_Cream sighed. _Time moves so fast..._

Then Cream got splashed by water.

"Hey!" The she heard a laugh followed by Tails.

"Ohh, I'm going to get you for that!" Then Cream splashed Tails back, then soon they were having a water splash fight!

_**You're Irrestistible, you're nai, nai, nai, nai, nai, nai**_

_**Don't want for the weekend**_

_**don't want you for a day**_

_**Don't need love devided **_

_**Don't want to feel this way**_

_**See I want you need me (The way I need you)**_

_**Just like I see you (the way I see you)**_

_**And I want you to see me**_

_**Like no one before**_

Nikki, Michelle, and Lynn were having a water splash fight, too. Everyone was having a lot of fun.

_**You're Irrestistible-Natural, Physical**_

_**Indefinable- Magical, Illogical**_

_**So make-you-minable- **_

_**you're mine**_

Sonic and Amy were done kissing, and they were laying on Sonic's beach towel with Sonic's arms around Amy, and Amy on top of him. They were taking a little nap.

_**So can't you see I'm tortured**_

_**Oh, can't you feel the pain**_

_**If you just let me show you**_

_**I'll be your summer rain**_

Cream and Tails were done swimming, and they told the kids to stay in the water for about 10 more minutes. They both laid on their beach towels, which was right beside each other, and took a little nap, too.

_**Then you'll feel that you want me (The way I'm feeling)**_

_**The way I want you (The way I want you)**_

_**And you know that nothing's better**_

_**It's like nothing before**_

The kids were laughing and playing, and Amy woke up to see if they were ok. She smiled at them, then she turned around to see Sonic sleeping. She woke him up by kissing him on the lips.

_**You're irreststible-Natural, Physical**_

_**Indefinable-Magical, Illogical**_

_**So make-you-minable**_

_**You're mine**_

He woke up to see Amy.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey." Sonic got up to see the children playing. "They're so cute, aren't they, Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah."

_**Now you know what I'm feeling (Don't you know what I'm feeling)**_

_**Don't you know it's more (It can take you places)**_

_**It can take you places**_

_**Like never before**_

Then Sonic put an arm around Amy and kissed her and after that, he told her, "I love you."

"I love you, too!" She said, then the two started to kiss more romantically. Everybody could've never felt any happier!

_**You're Irrestistible-Natural, Physical**_

_**Indefinable-Magical, Illogical**_

_**So make-me-minable-your mine**_

_**Irrestistible-Natural, Physical**_

_**Indefinable-Magical, Illogical**_

_**Make-me-minable, You're mi-ne**_

**A/N:** This is not the end. There's more to come ;)


	5. The Beginning of a Happy Ever After

**Well, here's the last chapter to this story ;)**

**:O MY GOD! ALMOST 5,000 WORDS?? -whistles- XD**

Disclaimer - Any character that is not familiar to you own to me.

**The Last Chapter. (Can't think of a fricken' name for it -.-)**

Amy was at her backyard with the beach in sight. It was almost sunrise, and she wanted to watch the sunrise.

While she was waiting, she sang a song that her mother used to sing to Amy.

_**I've never been the kind you'd call lucky**_

_**Always stumbling around in circles**_

_**But I must have stumbled into something**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Am I really alone with you**_

_**I wake up feeling like my life's worth living**_

_**Can't recall when I last felt that way**_

_**Guess it must be all this love you're giving**_

_**Never knew never knew it could be like this**_

_**But I guess**_

Sonic heard her sing and he looked out the window. He smiled at her. He loved hearing her sing.

_**Some Hearts**_

_**They just get all the right breaks**_

_**Some hearts have the stars on their side**_

_**Some Hearts**_

_**They just have it so easy **_

_**Some hearts just get lucky sometimes**_

_**Some Hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes**_

Sonic wondered why Amy was singing this song. He said to himself he will ask her soon.

_**Now who'd ever thought someone like you could love me**_

_**You're the last thing in my heart expected**_

_**Who'd ever thought I'd ever find somebody**_

_**Someone who someone who makes me feel like this**_

_**Well I guess**_

Amy smiled as the sun started to come up. She could tell someone was watching her. She got eyes of the back of her head.

_**Some Hearts **_

_**They just get all the right breaks**_

_**Some Hearts have the stars on their side, yes**_

_**Some Hearts**_

_**They just have it so easy**_

_**Some Hearts just get lucky sometimes**_

_**Some Hearts just get luck sometimes**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**Even hearts like mine**_

_**Get lucky, lucky sometimes**_

_**Even hearts like mine**_

_**Ohhhhhhhh**_

Sonic smiled as she sang and the sunrise shone on her.

_**Some Hearts **_

_**They just get all the right breaks**_

_**Some Hearts have the stars on their side**_

_**Some Hearts**_

_**They just have it so easy**_

_**Some Hearts just get lucky sometimes**_

_**Some Hearts **_

_**They just get all the right breaks**_

_**Some Hearts have the stars on their side**_

_**Some Hearts**_

_**They just have it so easy**_

_**Some Hearts just get lucky sometimes**_

_**Some Hearts just get lucky sometimes**_

Amy smiled as the sun shone on her. Sonic got downstairs and outside to the backyard. Amy turned to see Sonic and smiled. Sonic sat down beside her and kissed her. After a while, Sonic pulled away and said, "I heard you sing."

"I had a feeling," Amy responded and laughed. Sonic joined in. After laughing, Sonic asked her,

"What made you want to sing that song?"

"Well, my mother, sang that to me when I was little. I loved that song, and I wanted to sing it," Amy answered, a tear rolling down her face. Sonic smiled and kissed away the tear. Amy smiled and jumped on him. They laughed and rolled around the field. They stopped and they saw the sunrise coming up the ocean. The ocean made a sparkle when the sun came up. "This reminds me of when you came back from Earth...the rose you gave me," Amy murmered, remembering the memories.

"Yeah, it's been years...It felt like it had been 10 minutes thought. Time moves so fast..."

"Yeah I know, but I'm glad we're together..." Amy said, scooting closer to Sonic.

"Yeah..." Sonic leaned in and kissed her and Amy kissed back. Then Sonic pulled away and said, "I love you..."

"I love you, too." Then they watched the sunrise come up and started to daydream about the memories.

_Memories..._

**XOXOXO.**

_"This is a good luck charm to protect you from the sea." Amy told him, holding out the good luck charm bracelet in her hands, as if she were giving it to him._

_"You made it for me?" Sonic asked her, his eyes filled with surprisement and wonder._

**XOXOXO.**

_"I didn't think this would happen, me against Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, standing about 10 feet away from Sonic, not wanting to fight him. _

**XOXOXO.**

_"Oh Sonic, I'm so glad to have you back, Sonic, it's just a wonderful feeling! I don't think I've been happy as I am now!_

_Don't you ever leave again, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy cried in both happiness and sadness. Sonic went up to her and soon showed her a light purple rose, as if giving it to her, as he said,_

_"Don't you worry Amy, I never will!"_

**XOXOXO.**

_"Sonic, it's you, you saved me, I knew you would..." Amy said in her mind, as the two hedgehogs floated down in the water planet, but soon a big bubble thing circled around them and it got brighter, and out came the two hedgehogs holding hands looking out._

_"Amazing.." Sonic said, looking down at his hands, which was first covered by wounds and scratches, but they were magically healed soon._

_"Something's out there protecting us, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed happily as the two hedgehogs bursted out of the water planet; Sonic holding her bridal style and the two were smiling as they landed on Chris's plane._

XOXOXO.

_**And a memory that came from now; the future.**_

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too."_

**XOXOXO.**

**The next day; or night.**

The night was beautiful as it was; the stars floating around the sky with the big full moon. There were so many stars that it was almost bright throughout the town of Station Square. Everyone was at bed, sleeping peacefully. Sonic was out of his bedroom, outside and standing on his balcony, looking at the stars. It was similar of what he did years ago, back at Chris's world...

_**Flashback**_

_"The sky is the same, so are the stars and the moon," the 15 year old Sonic said, looking at the dark blue sky._

_**Flashback end**_

He missed the good old times back when he was 15, running along with Chris, even though he wasn't as fast as Sonic, flying along with Tails with his plane, the Tornado (2), looking for the Chaos Emeralds, running away from-

He stopped there. He stopped thinking when he could even think of running away from Amy. He looked down and saw the grass swaying from the breeze. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sway of the wind. He felt something inside that went along with the wind.

"Wonder...Beauty...Joy..._Love_," He whispered to himself, and he opened his eyes. He loved to feel the wind. The wind always can change. It can change into a tornado or a hurricane, or it can stop or it can become a gentle breeze. Sonic heard a quiet voice from behind him.

"Sonic?" Sonic turned around to see who it was. He smiled. It was his beloved wife. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Amy," Sonic said, walking to her and kissing her gently on the forehead. Amy smiled and hugged Sonic.

"Why are you out here? You seem lonely," Amy asked with wonder. Sonic looked at her.

"Nothing really, just thinking of the past again." Amy smiled.

"It had been years now, huh?" Sonic nodded.

"I miss the good old days too," Amy said, walking in front of the balcony rail. Her eyes glittered in many emotions. Sad, happy, scared, many emotions running through her head. This scared Sonic a little. ' _What if Amy thinks...No. She couldn't. '_ Sonic stopped his thoughts once again. Sonic walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

"But I've always wondered," Amy turned around with tears in her eyes. "Why have you run away from me all thoses times?" Sonic looked at her, shocked. He always thought that she would always ignore that, but...she didn't.

"I-Well...it's hard for me to explain, Amy."

"Did you...hate me then?"

"No! I did not hate you, I never hated you!"

"Then why did you run away from me, Sonic?" Amy yelled, more tears running down her face. "I've always thought you have hated me years ago, and now...when you have run away from me, I felt a sharp pain in my heart, but I never gave up, no matter how much you've broken my heart, Sonic." Amy said with such fury in her voice. "And when you ran away from me, something would get me like a robot or something, I thought you would never save me," Amy said with more sadness in her voice this time. "I was scared, Sonic," Amy finished. She looked at him for a few seconds, and she went back to her room, even though Sonic and Amy was married, if Amy was mad at Sonic, she would go to her room and sort it all out herself.

Sonic looked back up the stars and then went back to his room, a tear rolling down his face. He went to sleep and started to dream...

**---The Dream---**

The next morning, Sonic woke up from the bright shining sun. He had a huge headache and he felt warm, very warm. He tried to get up, but he went back down. He was breathing very fast. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Sonic ordered. The person opened the door, and the person seemed to look like a doctor. "Um...Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Stefanic, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes I am...Is there something wrong with me?"

"Well, I just want to ask a few questions, okay?"

"Sure..." Sonic said slowly, not knowing what's happening.

"Ok, First of all, do you feel like you have a fever?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel weak and fatigue?"

"Yes."

"Are you losing your appettite?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yes."

"Ok, that's all I need to know, but I meed to check some x-rays for your body, okay?"

"Ok?"

"Don't worry, it won't take long." He got out of the room for a minute, then he came back in with an x-ray machine. He pulled out some weird machinery device and move it up and down Sonic. Then the black screen showed of what's inside of Sonic's body. "Mhm, okay, Sonic, I have bad news..."

"What is it?"

"You really need to know?"

"Yeah..."

"You're sick."

"Okay...How is that bad news?"

"No, I mean you're "sick"...You have leukemia." Then after he said that, he felt like darkness pulled him in the dark, and fainted. He felt like he was boneless. He could hear voices inside his aching head.

_"I'm scared, what if he dies?"_

_"I'm sure he'll be okay, Amy, I'm sure..."_

Then he heard some voices that were like echoing throughout the room.

_"SONIC WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _ARE YOU THERE? SONIC, WAKE UP!"_

Then he woke wide awake and sat straight up. "What? Where are we, what happened?" Sonic said quickly. Then he heard a gentle voice.

"Sonic don't worry, you just had a bad dream." He turned to see his wife, Amy. Sonic felt his face burning up.

"And you have a fever."

"No...I...I can't."

"Sonic...what was the dream about?"

"That I had...Leukemia." Amy chuckled.

"Sonic, don't worry, you don't have that disease, what you have is just the flu, I'll take care of you, don't worry." Amy gently pushed Sonic back down his bed, he saw the clock and saw it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Sorry, for waking you up..."

"It's okay, Sonic."

"And I'm sorry...for what happened before..."

"That's alright, Sonic. All I know is that you're okay," Amy whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Sonic already had tears in his eyes, he got up and hugged Amy. Amy got more sad and hugged Sonic back. "I should be the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you to say why you ran away from me..." Amy said, quietly sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, baby, it's okay..." Sonic said to her, stroking her quills. Amy kept on crying and sobbing. She buried her face into Sonic's chest. The two stayed ike that until they were tired. They both laid down on the bed and cuddled each other. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sonic." They both kissed gently on the lips, then they went back to bed and waited for the morning to come.

**XOXOXO.**

The next morning wasn't hard for Sonic. He had a bad dream last night, but he got over it, and Amy wasn't mad at him anymore. Sonic and Amy was eating breakfast, while Michelle already ate hers, and she was talking to her friend, Lindsey, talking about girly stuff, and secrets, she was even going to confide a big secret to her later. Tails and Cream was putting up Christmas decorations, because it was nearly Christmas Day and Christmas Eve.

Amy was in her room, getting dressed in her santa dress to get in the Christmas spirit. She was playing a favortie song of hers from Hilary Duff, it was a Christmas song, of course. She loved Hilary Duff, besides Mandy Moore, but she loved Hilary Duff's Christmas Songs. She started to sing a little as she sat on her bed.

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart**_

_  
Spoken: Maybe next year_

_  
__**I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.**_

She smiled as she ended the song. She turned off her CD player and got up. She jumped back on the bed when she heard a knock on her door. She landed safetly on her bed and asked out loud,

"Who is it?" No one answered.

"I said; Who is it? Hello?" No one. Amy got really frustrated and opened the door, but no one was there. Amy got really scared now. She went back in her bedroom, and locked her door. She heard something from her balcony. She looked to see what it was, nothing was there though. She sat down on her bed again, and turned on her CD player again. Just then, she felt a low, silent sound that sounded like wind hitting grass.

But another sound that like a scream that was very high pitched scared Amy a bit too much.

"Ahh!" Amy screamed as she saw a shadow identical to hers, but it was not her shadow, it wasn't even near Amy. It was another girl, almost identical to Amy, except she had grey fur with grey quills with pink on the tip of her quills. She had on a black see-through dress with a black overshirt, and wore black boots. She had silver eyes mixed with a deadly red color. "W-Who are you?" Amy asked, her voice shivering with fright.

"My name is Emmy, I am the Black Spirit, the oppsite of my cousin, the White Spirit, her name is a secret. I am here to kill people in their dreams," The girl said, as evil as she can sound.

"But...But, I'm not dreaming!" Emmy smirked chuckled evilly.

"That's what they all say.." Then a whirling sound that sounded like a tornado came, and the strong wind became a crismon color, and it circled around Amy.

_-So cold! It's...ohh...-_Amy became drowsy, and she fell on the floor with a thud. Emmy smiled evilly. She walked up to her and started to gain power from Amy.

"Oh, your strength...your blood, it's perfect." Emmy laughed evilly as she gained more power from her. Amy started to struggle as Emmy gained power from her. She felt weak, helpless.

_Sonic...Please, I need you..._ Amy thought. That thought stopped Emmy from gaining power.

"Grr, your thoughts are full of love, a weak spot of mine." Amy's eyes widened.

_That's it! All I have to do is keep thinking of love!_ Emmy seemed to be scared.

"No! This time, you won't get me, Amy Rose! I will get you next time, only...in the real world, when you aren't dreaming..." Emmy told her as a swirl of pink and grey clouds circled around Emmy, and with a snap of her fingers, everything went back to normal. Amy woke up and sat up straight. She touched her face, it was very wet.

_-Must've been crying.-_

When she heard a knock. She didn't dare to say a thing.

"Amy?" A familiar voice came. Amy sighed with relief. She tried to get up, but she was still weak. She gasped.

_Was the dream...real?_ She thought as the door knocked again, only louder. "Come in!" Amy yelled. The door opened with a creak. Sonic came in and closed the door. He sat down beside her and asked her,

"Are you okay, Amy? I thought I heard crying," Amy looked at him with her jade eyes. Then she jumped on him and hugged him tight, and started sobbing. "Amy?" Sonic was surprised when she did this. Sonic fell backwards on Amy's bed and Amy was on top of him, and she was crying on his chest. Sonic looked at her with sadness, and hugged her tightly. "Shh, it's okay, just tell me what happened, and I'll make it all better." Sonic whispered in her ear, making Amy shiver a bit. Amy explained everything of what happened in her dream.

"And she might come and get me again!" Amy said loudly. Sonic pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Amy rested in Sonic's arms, a tear rolling down her face. "How could someone do this, why is she doing this to me? it's near Christmas," Amy whispered, her voice cracking up. Amy held the necklace that Sonic gave her at her birthday. It was a gold necklace with her birthstone in the middle, sapphire. Sonic pulled away to look in her eyes. Her eyes was the first thing that Sonic saw when he fell in love with her. Same with Amy, she fell in love with those beautiful green eyes. Sonic wiped a tear with his thumb, and kissed her softly on the lips. Amy wrapped her hands around his neck, and made the kiss deeper. Sonic pulled away after a few minutes and said,

"Don't worry, Amy, I will protect you, no matter what happens." Amy smiled.

"Thank you..."

---

It was soon nighttime, and everyone was in bed, sleeping peacefully, except one person, and that was Amy. She didn't want to go back to one of her dreams, and meet up with Emmy again. Sonic woke up to see Amy still awake.

"Amy, please go to sleep."

"But I'm scared, Sonic! What if she comes when I go to sleep? What if I dream, and I see her again? What if-" Sonic cut her off by a tender kiss on the lips. He pulled away shortly after.

"Listen Amy, I promise you, nothing will happen to you. I'm with you and I do anything for you, okay? Now don't worry." Amy smiled in a warm way, and hugged Sonic lovingly.

"Thank you, Sonic, I love you..."

"I love you, too, Amy." The two cuddled in each others arms and went to sleep.

---

Around the middle of the night, The Black Spirit, Emmy, was watching the moment of the two married hedgehogs. She was really frustrated by this love thing. She kept on watching, and she almost fell asleep until she saw Amy go to another room.

_-Perfect...- _Emmy smirked. She went invisible and went through the wall, and follwed Amy quietly. She went to the bathroom, and washed her face. She wiped her face and opened the door, but then it closed shut. She gasped. A swirl of black clouds filled the air, and she tried to scream, but nothing came out. She felt something strong in her body, and realized that the Black Spirit was here.

Amy spoke in a raspy voice, "Why are you here? Why do you want to do this to me!?" Two pairs of silver red eyes appeared in front of her and Amy was so scared that she fell backwards and hit her back hard. She winced in pain.

"I want to do this to you, because I need a healthy girl's body, good blood, good strength, and you, Amy Rose, are the one!" Emmy evilly said in an evil voice. Amy gasped. Tears ran down her face, and her cheeks felt like it had hit the hard and scratchy cement. She couldn't move a muscle, all she did was look at Emmy, as Emmy raised her hand, and a glow ball appeared. The glow ball turned into two glow balls, and one of them traveled to Amy and went inside Amy's body. She felt an urge in her body, and she felt like she was floating, and hit another wall. She saw Emmy go up to her.

"See this glow ball? This glow ball controls the other glow ball that went inside your body, and now, I can control you till you die!" Emmy told her. Amy whimpered as she saw Emmy grasp the glow ball, and she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She finally had the chance to scream, and it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

---

Everyone woke up when they heard a loud, piercing scream that filled the silent air.

"Amy?" Sonic jumped away from his bed, and tried to open the door where the room Amy was in, but it was shut tight. He gasped when he saw some black clouds coming out from the door.

"Sonic!" He turned around to see his best friend, Tails.

"Tails, help me open this door, we need to save Amy now!"

"Right!" The two put their hands on the doorknob, and started turning and pulling on it. The pulled and pulled, but nothing worked. Tails examined the doorknob, and it appeared to be locked.

"It's locked, we need a key." Tails told Sonic.

"Do we have a key?" Sonic asked.

"We could use a pin..."

"That could work." Then they heard another scream. Tails rushed into another room to look for a pin. After a few minutes, Tails came in with a large pin, and he opened the pin and put it in the lock where the put keys in to open the door. He carefully adjusted it more,

and then the locked opened with a click.

---

Emmy turned around to see the door open just a little.

"Grr...it seems that your friends have found a way to open the door, but there's no way that they can beat the Black Spirit, more powerful than the White Spirit." Amy looked at her with fear in her eyes.

_Why...Why did I have to come here? I should've done it in the morning...Curse my...Stupidity!!_

Then she heard Emmy chuckle.

"Of course, you are stupid. You should've done it in the morning..." Amy now turned mad. Her madness seemed to make her pain feel worse. She closed her eyes, and calmed down, hoping it would help.

"Let her go!" A voice yelled. Amy opened her eyes quickly and looked up, she saw Emmy, but behind her, she saw her friend, and her husband, Sonic and Tails. Her eyes glittered with happinness and fear. Emmy turned around to see them. She disappeared with a twitch of her nose, like she was a witch.

Then she appeared behind them, and she grabbed both of their necks. Amy closed her eyes again, feeling the glow ball hurting her heart. She thought of something, then it hit her.

_You have love in your thoughts, Love is my weak spot..._

"NO!" Emmy screamed. Black and crismon clouds swirled around the room, the hallway, and the house.

_Love...I love Sonic, I love my friends..._

"NO!!!!! STOP IT!"

"What's going on!?" Tails shouted, somewhat choking.

"I don't know!" Sonic shouted out back.

_I love everyone...My family... My mother...I love you so much, mom...And...Cosmo!_

"NO!!!!" Then a swirl of white and pink clouds circled around Emmy, an angel could be seen. A friend. Sonic and Tails were free, and looked at the angel. Tails gasped.

"No way..." Amy had the strength to open her eyes and see the angel. She smiled and gasped. The angel was an old friend of theirs...

"Cosmo? You're the White Spirit?" Sonic asked.

"That is right, Sonic."

"But Comso...Why did the Black Spirit want me and my blood, and whatsoever?" Amy asked.

"She wanted you because her mother got your mother tortured, and she taught Emmy everything of how to torture people, and as soon as my mother found out about that, my mother warned your mother to stay away from dark nights, and as soon your mother found out about that, she moved to another planet called Little Planet, and she had you, and Emmy found out about that, and she waited until you were married, which I don't know why, but as soon as I died, I realized that you needed help, help as soon as possible, but you helped yourself, and learned that love is the devil's enemy. And then when you finally got Emmy weak, I came and killed her, and now...there is no Black Spirit anymore," Cosmo explained. Amy smiled.

"Good job Amy, I miss you and everybody else, I will see you someday when I have the chance to talk to you. Goodbye for now..." Pink and white clouds circled around Cosmo and disappered with a flash of light. Sonic looked at Amy and ran to her.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Sonic asked her with fear and happiness.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad The Black Spirit is gone." Amy said softly, tears running down her red cheeks. Sonic smiled warmly and hugged her.

"I promise, Amy, nothing will ever happen to you again...ever again." Amy hugged back. Just then, Michelle, Lindsey, Danny, and Cream came in, looking scared and shocked.

"What...happened?" Cream asked.

"Oh, it's a long story, I'll explain everything tomorrow, right now, we need to sleep." Tails told her.

"Okay..." Tails, Cream, Lindsey, and Danny went back to their bedrooms. Michelle went up to Amy and Sonic, and hugged them with love and family. Amy and Sonic hugged her back.

"Sleep well, okay?"

"Why shouldn't I? I woke up in the middle of the night and I find out my mom got...I don't know, I should go back to bed, I love you and good night!" She went back to her bed with Lindsey.

"Sonic...I didn't know what I do without you. Even though I did this by myself." Sonic smiled.

"You were brave, Amy, that's good." Amy smiled and hugged Sonic.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you, too Ames, I'll love you till the day we die."

"I love you more than that."

"No I do."

"No I do."

"We both do."

"Yeah..." Amy got closer to Sonic's face, and kissed him. Sonic kissed back and made it deeper. The kiss was strong and passionate. After a few minutes, they pulled away. Sonic showed her a warm smile. Sonic picked her up and went to their room. He put her on the bed and started kissing her on the neck. She giggled, and pushed him. She jumped on him and kissed him romantically. Sonic rolled on top of her, and kissed her passionately. She moaned. Sonic pulled away and smiled.

"Wow, we haven't done this in a long while...you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amy giggled and smiled.

"Yeah...And I'm eager to do it!!" Sonic laughed.

"But...will we have like...another child?"

"Oh, I'm sure Michelle wouldn't mind if she had another sister or brother." Amy smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, she wouldn't mind..." Amy smiled more and she laughed when Sonic jumped on top of her and kissed her, and someone special was watching them in Heaven.

"You guys will have a happy life together...I'm sure of it!"

---

**And that's the end of Sonic and Amy's Future Child!! XD**

**I hope you liked the remix of it people!! **

**Good bye, and have a Merry Christmas soon, people!! XD**


End file.
